The Wedding Date
by laurenventi
Summary: Lorelai tells Rory to bring her boyfriend to the rehearsal dinner and wedding, problem? No problem. Well except for the fact that she has no boyfriend. Temporary Hiatus.
1. I Love Pretend Boyfriends

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm still mourning the loss of 'Drunk or Not' so to help me move on I thought I'd start a new story! Yay me. I got this idea from the movie 'The Wedding Date' with Debra Messing and bare with me guys because believe it or not I haven't actually seen the movie. Lol. So, whatever. Hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: If you sue, you won't get much anyway.**

**--**

Rory crosses the reception hall and walks up to her secretary, Gloria, and smiles. "Any messages for me?"

She shakes her head, before signaling towards the chair. "But your mother's here." Rory's smile fades as she spins around and sees Lorelai, who jumps up upon seeing her and hurries over and smiles knowingly.

"I wanna meet him." She starts.

Rory doesn't know what to say. She wanders whether to play the confused card or just admit she knows what she's talking about. She opts for confused. "Meet…?"

"Don't. Act. Stupid." Lor punctuates. "This infamous boyfriend of yours. Josh. Why haven't I met him yet?" She wonders.

Rory ponders. "Because…he's been busy." She lies. Truth is there was no 'infamous boyfriend'. No 'Josh'. She'd been looking at a magazine with Josh Hartnett at the time and just used the name—she'd been so busy lately she didn't have time to go out.

"Uh huh." Lorelai says skeptically. "Well all that's about to change."

"Change?"

"Yes. Saturday." She continues.

"Saturday?"

"Stop repeating everything I say." She scolds Rory.

Rory sighs. "What about Saturday?"

"We decided to move the rehearsal dinner up."

"We?"

"Well," She hesitates, correcting her statement. "Not so much Luke as me. The entire thing was actually my idea, since you and Josh are always so busy." Rory goes to protest but Lorelai cuts her off. "You can't exactly skip the rehearsal dinner since you _are_ in the wedding."

Rory sighs. "Fine."

"You'll be there?" She double-checks.

"Yes." Rory agrees reluctantly.

"With Josh?" Her grin widens.

"With _somebody._" She mumbles. Lorelai waits expectantly. "I mean, yes. We'll both be there." Lorelai throws herself at Rory, smothering her, mumbling a 'finally!' before pulling back.

"I have to go meet Fran about the cake, but I will be waiting expectantly." She points her finger in Rory's face. "You better show!"

"I will." Lorelai squeals and jumps up and down pulling Rory's hands in hers. Rory squeals mockingly much to Lor's ignorance, before she hurriedly exits throwing a 'Bye!' over her shoulder. Rory huffs watching after, before walking back over to Gloria. "Is there anyway you could start screening visitors?" Gloria looks at her blankly. "No? Okay." She pouts. "We're gonna need another shovel. Do you have one? No?"

--

"Don't sulk." Lane tells her. "You've been sitting there for the last hour, pouting. I mean I only come out here to see you twice a month, the least you could do is not sulk while I'm here."

"What else am I suppose to do?" Lane shrugs and goes to make a suggestion when Rory continues. "I mean mom expects me to show up with some guy I'm supposedly dating—"

"Josh." Lane corrects.

Rory flings her hand up. "He's a pretend boyfriend! It doesn't matter what his name is."

"At one point in time you loved pretend boyfriends." Her friend tries to soothe her.

Rory scowls again. "I was eight!"

"Yes but Lorelai was happy because all the other girls at the time still thought boys had cooties."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry." Rory doesn't continue with her rant she buries her head into the couch and sighs again. "No, don't sulk! Look, we'll…do something. We'll find you a pretend boyfriend."

"I don't want a pretend boyfriend!"

Lane quickly amends. "Then we'll find you a real one!"

"How?"

"We'll think of something."

"By Saturday?" Skepticism is lacing her voice.

"Yes. We'll find you a _real boyfriend_," She emphasizes the words. "By _Saturday _who you can go to the rehearsal dinner with."

"What about the next time she wants him to come over?"

"Just say that you broke up. It'll work." She assures her. "It has to."

--

**A/N: Ta da! So...? Since this just the introduction the chapters will get longer. Did you guys get the shovel reference? You know she's digging herself into an even deeper hole so she needs another shovel yada yada...you guys are so smart! I knew you'd catch on. Its from all those years of hearing all those witty comments from Lor and Rory on the show. I have a plan in my head of how I want this story to go, but I don't have anything written out chapter-wise, so it'll be pretty much improv. Review and let me know if I should continue this story guys!!**


	2. Doubt

**A/N: Finally I got a chance to update this, but don't worry about the length its a filler chapter just to introduce Jess. I am updating all the stories today (what I don't get done will definitely be updated tomorrow). School is getting hectic, I had four essays due yesterday. Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: Like other authors have stated, I don't own GG, GG owns me.**

**--**

"You did what?" Rory exclaims. She had to be hearing things. Lane did not just say what she thought she did.

Lane shrugs. "I might've…put an ad in the paper, a few days ago." Apparently she did.

Rory's face pales. "For what? A stripper?"

"No. A date." Simple as that.

She runs her hands through her hair. "This cannot be happening." She mumbles.

Lane's face falls. "What's the matter? I thought this is what you wanted."

"I wanted a date, not to be made to look as if I was desperate!" She tries to calm herself. "Okay, deep breaths. Maybe if we're lucky no one will answer." She paces.

"Well, uh…"

Rory spins around facing her. "What?"

"There's already a response." Rory looks implausible. "This, this is great!" She tries to convince her. "You can actually go to the rehearsal dinner without Lorelai hassling you because you have a date."

"Exactly how long did you have this in the paper?"

"About…two days."

"_Oh my god! _It is a stripper! I have a date with a stripper."

"No, he's not. You're exaggerating." Rory starts pacing again and starts mumbling to herself. Lane grabs her shoulders and stops her movements. "You are not backing out on this."

"I can't go out with a total stranger."

"At least meet him first," She smiles. "Maybe he's hot."

"He's a stripper, of course he's hot!"

Lane's smile widens. "So, you'll go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Rory sighs. "Fine, but anything funny out of him and it'll be _you_ I take it out on."

"Fair enough."

Rory finally sits down and ponders before suddenly looking up. "How much did you offer him?"

"Huh?" She pretends not to hear.

"How much Lane? One Hundred?"

"No!" Rory breathes a sigh of relief. "Thousand."

"Lane!"

--

_**Saturday**_

Rory steps out of her car and looks around the town. It was completely decked out, with balloons, streamers and pink and white flowers everywhere. She spots Lorelai talking to Babette and Morey and catches her eye. She smiles and hurries over.

"So, where is he?" She looks around.

"Hi, to you too, mom." Rory smiles wickedly.

"Hi." Beat. "Where is he?"

Rory looks around as if noticing the decorations for the first time. "A little extravagant for just the rehearsal dinner, don't you think?"

"Yea, yea, yea." She continues looking around for an unfamiliar face. "Are you done torturing me?"

Rory smiles. "He's meeting me here."

"Yay!" She claps. "I'm so excited. Okay, I have to go keep Adolf from touching everything, but let me know when he gets here."

"You'll be the first to know."

"I better!" She rushes off.

Rory's smile fades. "Uh!"

"So, is he hot?" Lane appears behind her.

"What's with everyone asking about him? Aren't you guys happy to see me?" She pouts.

"We are, so where is he? Is he here? What did you think? What did you say? What did he say? He's hot right? He has to be hot." Lane prattles on.

"Well, actually…I haven't met him yet." Rory admits, looking down.

"What? That's impossible, you had to—" She cuts herself off. "You chickened out."

"No, I just…wanted to wait. I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"_You chickened out!"_ Lane accuses again.

"Fine, but you should just be happy I'm doing this at all." She takes out her phone and looks down at the caller i.d. Lane follows her gaze.

"You named him 'stripper'?"

Rory smiles before stepping a few away and flipping open the phone. "Where are you?" She slowly spins around, looking for a sign.

"Ah, somewhere next to 'Luke's Diner'…" He trails off.

Rory stops and stands on her tip toes, looking towards Luke's. "Hold on a sec'." She hangs up, before heading back to Lane.

"Where is he?" Her friend asks. Rory signals in the direction of Luke's, unconsciously fixing her hair. "Wow." Rory rolls her eyes before walking over to the diner. A guy is leaning against the wall of Luke's and Doose's . He straightens and holds out his hand when he sees her.

"Hi."

Rory stops in her tracks. "What are you wearing?" She's referring to the jeans and tee-shirt. "Don't you know this is a wedding rehearsal?"

"Hello, to you too." He takes his hand back and puts it in his pocket.

Rory flushes before quickly recovering. "Well, it's too late now." She pouts. "Now, before we go over there," She signals behind her. "There are a few things you should know." He nods. "This is my mother's rehearsal dinner and—" Before she gets another word out, Lorelai comes out of nowhere and pushes herself between them, sticking her hand out.

"Hi." She smiles. "I'm Lorelai."

He shakes her hand. "I'm Je—"

"Josh!" Rory exclaims. "He's Josh."

He looks at her curiously before turning around and responding to Lorelai. "Nice to meet you too."

Lorelai smiles, looking back and forth between them. "So, what do you do?"

"Actually, I'm a—"

Once again Rory interrupts him. "Ah, mom, I think grandma needs your help." She signals towards Emily, who is talking to Ms. Patty.

"Can't we just let her suffer a little longer?" She smiles wickedly. "And who doesn't suffer hearing about Patty's sex life?"

"Mom."

"Fine." She sighs and huffs off.

"Sorry about that I should've warned you."

"Josh?"

"Yea, about that…we should really talk."

"Huh." He follows after her.

--

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I am working on an update for 'Love Me Or Leave Me' right now. Review guys!! :D**


End file.
